Ginny's Makeover
by Jennifer Potter
Summary: Ginny gets a makeover from Hermione to get Harry's attention and hopefully his affections too!
1. Default Chapter Title

Ginny's Makeover!

DISCLAIMER: Ok you know the deal. This is the part where I tell you that the characters in this story are not mine and that they belong to JKR. Ok I hope you enjoy this is probably the only fanfic that I will finish and submit. 

Ginny was smiling at the news that Harry was able to spend his summer holidays in the burrow. By the time school started she was going to be in her 6th year while Harry was going to be on his last. 

" Ugh! Until now he still hasn't noticed me at all!!!! What do I have to do to get him to like me?!?!" 

As she finished her sentence, she heard the all-to-familiar laughter of her brother Ron and the object of her affection. This gave her the good idea to shut up right now! Just as she was about to quietly retreat to her pondering, she heard the door knock.

" Hey Gin!" It was Hermione. She figured if Harry were to spend his summer here, it wouldn't be complete without having Hermi along. Not that Harry had any feelings for her; it's just that those three are inseparable. You couldn't find one of them alone unless it's to use the toilet! Which of course no one in his or her right mind would go into. 

" Hi," Ginny said with a mixture of gloom and attempt to hide her expression 

" What's wrong?" Hermione asked, she sat on the bed while Ginny was lying down on her stomach beside her creating the perfect girl-talk mood.

" Oh, nothing." Ginny answered. Just as she did, she heard the voices of Ron and Harry echoing thru the walls of the burrow. This made Ginny sigh and her body slump when she sat up on her bed. 

" Ahhhh…L'amour!" Hermione said smiling at her. She wasn't stupid. It doesn't take much of a brain to figure out what was on her mind! Of course in immediate defense she had to play dumb.

" What?"

" Oh, please stop it. I know you like him! Your face totally betrays you, but don't worry. I won't mention a thing!"Hermione exclaimed. Of course she would figure it out! She was staying here in her room. It was only a matter of time before she would be able to put two and two together. Ginny just wished she wouldn't figure it out so soon.

" Ok, so what do you think I should do? He is always trying to talk to Cho and when he's not he's busy with quidditch and you guys! He'll never notice me. I will always be seen as Ron's Little sister. That's it! I'm doomed!" She exclaimed. She had no more hope left in her that Harry Potter would ever like her! With this in mind she just flopped herself on the bed. Lying flat feeling as horrible as can be. Hermione just looked at her, she didn't really know what to say. She knew Harry well, but in that sense----of what Harry likes in a girl and that sort of thing----she had no clue. All she could offer were some general tricks of the trade that she picked up from reading Lavander Brown's teen muggle magazines. THAT"S IT!!!!!!!

**~**

" Oy! Hermione what's in this package? I saw Hedwig when she arrived. She was exhausted!" Harry exclaimed. He had a right to be somewhat annoyed at Hermione. When Hedwig arrived she was panting. Of course She couldn't explain to Harry. 

" Things I had Lavander send me from muggle London…. Errrr it's for my class remember? Muggle Studies? It's research that I wanted to get started on before I write my paper" This was the lie she worked on when she sent Hedwig out 5 days ago. Retrieving the carefully Taped parcel, Hermione carried it back to her and Ginny's room. As usual, she found her listening to the weird sisters new love song " Witch without her Wizard" again. Upon hearing the door creak open, Ginny turned her head to find a giddy Hermione. She looked as if she was going to explode if she didn't start talking pronto.

" Yes?" Ginny wondered. Hermione wasn't the type to have this expression on her face at all. It's more appropriate on Parvati and her friends. Still, it was a somewhat amusing sight to see. 

" Ok remember when you asked me about what you should do about that fluffy haired boy from the other room? " she asked._ I think parvati must have used a polyjuice potion to impersonate Hermione! _Ginny thought. Seeing the girly face was bad enough, but to hear the studious Ms. Granger talk like Cher from the movie Clueless was getting a little spooky. She thought as she recalled a scene from that film… is that what it's called? One of the little treats that Mr. Weasley would give his children is to expose them to muggle ways. This way he could let them get used to their culture so that there will be no prejudices between the two worlds. Watching clueless in the movie house was one of Ginny's favorite memories. She especially liked the type of muggle clothing used in it, moreover the very handsome Paul Rudd. 

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ginny asked as Hermione Cut the packing tape with a pocketknife and opened the parcel. In it was a rather large collection of teen-age muggle magazines. Ginny looked at them in amazement. For one thing the pictures in the front weren't moving, although what intrigued her the most were the many titles collaged beside the pictures-- _50 ways to detect if he likes you, How to make him yours, makeover magic. _

_ _

__" So, muggles do believe in magic." Ginny said as this article was what drew her in the most. 

" Well, magic in a different sense, it's just used as an expression now. This is the magic they are referring to." Hermione said, emptying the parcel and closing it again. After that she lifted the parcel making it stand on a different end. Again, she cut opened the packing tape on the end facing up. This time it revealed a big plastic carrying case with the word Caboodles on it. Hemione handed the case to ginny as she turned the box over again to open another side." Where did you get all these?" Ginny asked. Hermione started taking out a bunch of muggle clothing from the box. 

" Well, My extended family doesn't really know that I am studying in Hogwarts, like my aunts and uncles, so they would send me some muggle things on my birthday. I use them sometimes, But not a whole lot. I'd rather read, and I usually spend my summers here." She explained. Ginny was now looking thru the clothes that were sprawled all over the bed. Some of them fell on the floor. 

" So what will we do with these?" Ginny asked. 

" This!" Hermione said as she flipped to a page in the magazine that Ginny was reading—_makeover magic!_

**~**

" I wonder what those girls are doing in there," Ron said to Harry. Hermione and Ginny haven't gone outside all morning. Now it's nearly 4:00 pm and not even a peep. 

" I don't want to know." Harry said. He knew better than to try to solve this mystery. When it came to girl stuff, Harry would rather stay away. There's no telling what those girls will be up to next.

" Hermione, Do you think this look will make Harry like me?" Ginny asked as she looked in the mirror, She looked different, not bad, but it just wasn't her. Her partner looked her over, Ginny had her red hair straightened, while her face had a mint green eyeshadow as a highlight with a dark silver eyeliner in her lashline. Her cheeks had a nice terra cotta blush while her lips were wearing the color mocha. The clothes Hermione picked out for her were a little too sophisticated. A Beige halter turtle neck and khaki slacks with nude colored sandals. 

" Somehow, that looks better on Lonneke than you. No offense" 

" None taken, believe me." Ginny said as she took off the clothes and went back to her old ones.

" Maybe I should try to pick them out myself," she said while she went to the bathroom and washed up.This time it only took them ten minutes of reading articles so that Ginny would get the trends right and another ten to put the whole look together. Ginny wanted a simpler look. She left her hair looking wavy again, while her face just donned a little bit of face powder, a light pink blush, white liner to accentuate her eyes, and lip gloss. Her clothes were more 'her' than the model she saw in the magazine. A purple cardigan with a matching tank top under it, and relaxed fit pedal pushers with a purple trim in the bottom,her shoes were the jean sandals with ankle wraps. " Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked as she did a little pose for Hermione who looked at her proudly. " Couldn't have done it better myself!"

**_~_**

__

" That's it! They've been in there too long and I can't stand it any longer!" Ron exploded. What were they doing in there? He stormed out of their room only to come back 10 seconds later. " So what did you find out?" Harry asked,

" Nothing I haven't gone in there yet. Will you come with me? " Ron said. Smirking, Harry quickly got up from the chair he was slumped in to accompany his friend to the mystery of the girls' room. The tow boys have already reached the door to Ginny's room when Mr. Weasley called them. " Ron! Harry! Tell the girls to get ready, we're all going out to muggle London tonight!" The girls obviously overheard for they went dashing out of their room in full muggle clothing. Even Hermione was dressed for the occasion. She had unfrizzed her unruly hair using the Frizz Ease serum that she had in handy her light make up was similar to ginny's except she wanted a little bit more color in her eyes where she had put a light pink liner on it. Hermione was wearing a blue knee length dress with an ethnic print along the bottom. The Boys' jaws dropped! Never have they seen the two girls looking so pretty in all their life.

** **

Well, That's all I have so far. Let me know what you think. I want at least ten reviews before I write the next part.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Ginny's Makeover Part II

"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry said wide-eyed! She looked great! Harry has never seen her like this before. He always thought of Ginny as well… as a little sister like Ron does. Now he couldn't help seeing her in a different light. _No! Ron's sister! Ron's sister! It wouldn't be right. _He thought as he erased a cozy little scene in his mind. 

"Hermione! What did you do to my sister?" Ron said in disbelief. Not that he didn't think that her sister didn't look good, it's just that he's never seen her in this kind of muggle clothing. A moment later he took notice to Hermione who was looking rather cute herself. _No! Just a friend! Just a friend!_

_ _

" What? Don't you boys like it?" Ginny said coolly. She was trying to recall some of the 'flirt moves' that the 'mag' showed. _Oh yes, _She did a little pivot and tossed her hair. Harry didn't know what to say. In fact all that came out of him after that was

"Wellyeyeng…"Hermione saw that ginny had indeed mastered the moves they reviewed. She was also surprised at how well she walked on those heels. She learns fast, maybe because she's inspired. 

" You girls look perfect! How ever did you manage to put together these muggle…um..outfits?" Mr. Weasley asked. No doubt about it he was very impressed at what the two girls put together. There were no objections about Ginny in her ensemble. Hermione told him that she was working on her 'Muggle Studies" assignment and they thought of having fun with the research material on her study break. 

" Will you show me these magazines and make-up kit later?" He said looking very fascinated and anxious at the same time. Part of him wanted the night out to be over as soon as possible so that he could examine these muggle things. "Sure," Hermione replied

"Well, the twins won't be coming with us, they said they had to do a little bit of work. I wonder what. So, I guess it's only going to be the four of you and well, me. Your mum wants to stay. She doesn't trust your brothers alone in the house." Mr. Weasley explained. The boys didn't really know what to say to them. They still had to get used to the new looks that the girls had. However, Ginny and Hermione were very pleased with themselves that night. After changing some money in Gringotts, they made their way to the leaky cauldron by passing thru Diagon Alley. They all had to put on their robes first because being in muggle clothing was going to attract too much attention. 

Finally, they made their way out of the leaky cauldron, now at last they were in London! They all took off their robes and made their way to Trafalgar square__

_ _

__" So, dad! What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. At this point she felt like she could take on the city. What Harry and Ron didn't know was that she and Hermione had spent all of their time that afternoon reading the articles in the magazines. She knew practically everything there is to know about teen muggle 'group dating'. She also read thru the hot teen spots around so she felt like she belonged even if she's only been here a few times. Hermione however, was used to London. Her mum and dad's clinic is in the city and she would go there to wait for them after school. 

" Well, kids this is Torreador mall." Mr. Weasley called out. He thought that the most enjoyable excursion was a trip that they could relate to. He gave them instructions about being partnered up with someone who knew how to get around. He also allowed them to go as far as Trafalgar Square but no further after that. And no taking the tube. Ginny's eyes glistened as they walked past all the shops. Ron was also speechless at the sight of the things being sold, but what his eyes were really drawn to was the arcade! Cube-like people in boxes, muggles stepping on platforms with blinking lights, it was as if he was in another world in between muggle and wizard. " Harry what is this?" Ron said, his neck was starting to hurt because he was reading the titles of the games. 

" This is the arcade, I never played . Dudley has—he seemed to be have fun with them." Harry said. Mr. Weasley had given them 20 pounds each to use as they see fit. The girls immedietly disappeared. However, the boys went up to one of the V.R. stations there and started playing a game called Final Fantasy. Ron asked Harry if muggles believed in magic because the characters in the game were mostly wizards. " Only in games now Ron" He answered. 

"Oy, where did those two go?" Ron wondered looking around to see if she can find his little sister. He shrugged and put his visor back on. He wasn't really worried, after all hermione was sure to be with her. 

" Did you see the faces on those two clowns?!?" Hermione giggled to Ginny. 

" Yeah! They didn't know what hit them." She replied.

" Hah! I tell you, this is just the beginning. Soon those two idiots will realize that we exist!" 

" We? Hermione do you like my brother?" Ginny asked. 'We' was the word that Ginny noticed. Hermione's actions instantly followed her eye. She didn't know what to say, she looked like she was hiding it for a long time. A few seconds later she finally figured out what she would say to her. 

" Ummm…er.. no! I mean, that idiot will finally realize that you exist!" Hermi's reply was as phony as the laughter that came with it. 

" Oh please stop it! I know you like him. Your face totally betrays you, but don't worry. I wont mention a thing!" Ginny said totally capturing the same tone as Hermione used when she said the exact same words! She was trapped! She wanted to desperately tell someone about her feelings for Ron. Now Ginny of all people has found out. Her cheeks were turning red she knew that her phsical state right now was making it obvious! She had no choice. If she denied it, Ginny would only think she's a fool. It's not that she doesn't trust her. Hermione just isn't the type of girl who blabs about her personal feelings. Still, she had to say it now. 

" So what are we gonna do? " She said in a low voice, trying not to meet her gaze.Suddenly Ginny started whispering in her ear, she was unfolding her plan!

"This is so cool!!!!" Ron said mimicking the muggle talk she heard from the other group of boys around him and Harry. They had finished playing Final Fantasy, now they were shooting werewolves and zombies in 'House of the Dead'. They were having the time of their lives. The boys had spent 8 poundson games already they still wanted to go around so they controlled their urge to play every video game and walked out. 

" Oy, what's that?" Ron said to Harry, 

" A joke shop!" 

" Really? Do they have the same stuff as Zonko's?" 

" Nah! Theirs is different. Fred and George will probably want to see check this out though!" Harry replied. Ron walked briskly toward the entrance of the store. The place was lined with monster masks, cloaks, fake fangs, snakes, frogs, rats, about the usual things that he and Harry had to stock up on for potions class. However he did like the static ball and the fake goo that was on the shelves. Ron tried to get some stuff for Him and the twins. Unlike mum, he was a little bit more supportive of their dreams on the joke shop. " So these are the things used in muggle-practical-jokes," Ron said, he picked up a fake bagel that had a cockroach in it. Ron and Harry thought that the twins will double their 'ammunition' in Hogwarts if they got their hands on some of these things. Filch'll probably have their heads!

After getting out of the joke shop, the boys estimated that they have money left for food and a few more trinkets.

" Hehe! Fred and George will get a kick out of this." Ron said. 

" I wonder where the girls are." Harry said. He didn't have a reason, but without Ginny and Hermione things were missing. Sure it was great being with Ron. But for some reason, it still wasn't complete without the girls around. Ron looked around, There they are! They were on the second floor and …. It looks as though they are arguing about something.The two boys quickly jumped to an escalator so that they could catch up to them. They were only halfway down when Harry could overhear their conversation. 

" Come on! Let's just go see a movie!" Hermione said, she sounded as if she was a little irritated. 

" I don't want to I want to walk around London. We never had that chance before!" Ginny said also sounding a little irked. 

" Hi! What's going on here?" Ron said.

" Ugh. We can't agree on anything!" Hermione bellowed. 

" Now, now! Calm down you two," Harry said coolly,

" We can't!" Ginny snapped. 

" Whoa!!!! Cool it there. Ok where do you want to go." Ron said addressing the two annoyed ladies. 

" I want to watch a movie but Ginny here wants to go out and walk around!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. " Its getting to nippy out there and I don't want to get caught in the rain!" 

" She wants to go to a movie. The thing is, I've already been there and I think there is so much more to do than to sit in chairs while watching moving pictures for two hours!" Ginny retorted.

" You two need to separate for a while and calm down." Harry said, Letting Ron say the obvious solution.

" Yes, So Harry, you accompany Hermi, And I'll go with ginny." 

The girls looked at each other in horror! Argh!! It wasn't supposed to work like this! Thinking fast Ginny answered, " But Ron and I don't know this city too well! We'll get lost! Remember what dad said," 

" Oh right. Well, in that case I go with you then Ginny and Ron will go with Hermi." Harry suggested. The girls gave a soft sigh of relief. Stage one of plan A had worked out. Now, comes the hard part. Improv.

Ok I will be writing part three shortly!!!! Review this one too! I was working from midnight to 3:00 am for this one. All of the new years eve parties I went to seemed to take up my day time! Hehe Review!!!!! 

__


	3. Default Chapter Title

Ginny's Makeover Part III

Finally Hermione was alone with him. One would've been blind not to notice that she was nervous (which makes the guy beside her a bat!). While she and Ron have been together thousands of times, this was the first that she had some ulterior motive. The fact that Ginny knew what she was up to made the situation feel even more intense. He was so cute. She only realized it during their fifth year. The two friends were arguing once more about Viktor. It was in the common room when things heated up. He said that he was from Durmstrang, that he was like a wolf in sheep's clothing or something to that effect. HE also said that he was getting to her so that he could get to Harry. She was fuming. In her defense she said that she would never do anything to deliberately jeopardize Harry's chances. She also said that maybe someone actually realized that she was a girl and actually went for her. At a loss for words, he finally said" I don't like him for you! " 

" Since when did you care?" She snapped.

" Always." He said exhausted from all the shouting. About to snap back, Hermione realized what he said and was stunned instead. A few days passed after that incident. The two didn't talk very much after that. Of course eventually things did go back to normal. Well, maybe not so normal. Since then he hasn't mentioned what he said, He has been a little bit more caring towards her. Harry thought that their frindship deepened after that fight. He was right. They started having nice talks together. Hermione realized she had fallen for him when Viktor visited over the Christmas holidays. She told him that she couldn't see him anymore. Although to this day, she hasn't said a word of it to anyone. They have grown so much as friends that she was so afraid of loosing this place they were so comfortable in. During the course oftime, they still saw other people. Though, it was never serious enough for her to get worried or for him to fear anything. Their time together always came first before anything (except Harry!). 

" HELLO!" Ron said snapping hermione back to earth. She shook her head a little, she looked at him and smiled. " Ok, what are we watching?" She asked

" It's your call, I'm just tagging along!" 

" No your not! You'd have to come because you are lost without me." She said playfully. _Shit! Why did I say that?_

_ _

__" That's true," He said making with a soft smile across his face. _Oh, I guess it's fine if I said that! Whew!_

" What to watch….hmmmm…." she looked up at the set of titles above them, _Charlie's Angels, Here on Earth, reshowing: Deep Impact, Notting Hill, Willy Wonka and The Chocolate factory,_ _Loser and, _Hermione's eyes lit up when she Saw Freddie Prinze jr beside the title _Boys and Girls_. "That!" she said with a sneaky smile on her face. Ron looked at the poster on the wall. He found the girl Claire Forlani pretty. The movie appealed to him as well. The two got tickets, got their popcorn and went inside. They were early for the film. Ron looked in awe at the theater! " Wow. Movies must be popular in the muggle world." He said.   
" Oh yeah! For me, it's the perfect answer for a first date." Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't noticee that Ron had somewhat of a puzzled look on his face. _What the hell is wrong with you Herniome! That was soooo obvious!!!! Gotta think! Gotta Think!!! _"what I meant was that… um for people who are on first dates, a movie would be ideal, but it's also good entertainment for friends like us." 

" Yeah, Like us 'cause we're not on a date, so that must make us more applicable to the other category." Ron replied. Ron was also a little nervous. This is the first time since the Yule ball that he saw Hermione not lugging a stack of books. She looked really great. He liked seeing her smile and have fun, he liked it when she didn't have a care in the world. The last time he saw her in that state, was when she was dancing with Viktor! He rolled his eyes at the thought! Going back to reality, Ron looked at the old style theater. It looked wonderful, pillars on the front, and box seats that were only used to give ambiance, red seats and a carpeted aisle. " Here's a good place." Hermione said. They sat in the very middle part of the orchestra level. 

" This is nice," He said

"I'm glad you like it." She said.

" Um… so what is this movie about? It's not like those 'clueless type' movies right?" He asked

" No, it has a little bit more depth then that. It's about friendship and changes that happen in college." 

"Oh college is like Masteral Wizardry training in our world right?" He asked

" Yeah, exactly!" she said. They started talking about the actors and actresses that are in the movie. It felt great. She loved it when they talk about anything and everything. This was one thing she shared with him. It was the only time she felt that she had nothing to worry about. Hanging out with Harry was fun too but not as much fun with him. They never had long talks over nothing. And he was always too busy for them to bond much during the school year. Harry and Ron however share the same dorm so it was easy for them to work at being best friends.

As they watched the movie, both kept silent 'breathing in' the experience. " Y'know, if Freddie Prinze was a girl in the movie, he'd be you." Ron blurted out.

" What do you mean?" She whispered. 

" I'm just saying that Ryan is like you, you study a lot and you always plan. That's all." 

" You think that's all I am don't you?" Hermione said. She was so hurt by this. She finally thought that she was getting through to him. She hoped that he would finally see him as a fun girl. _Why did he have to say that? I dressed up, I did everything to make sure that he saw that I was alive. _She was so angry and so disappointed that she had to get out of there right away. She stood up and proceeded to walk away. A hand grabbed her arm she took it off turning to the boy that did this. 

" Here's Hermione with her books, caring about nothing other than school! That's all you see in me don't you. None of this matters, all I will ever be to you is the nerd in your life." 

" No. it's not like that at all!" At this point, people around them were hissing at them to keep quiet.

Ron despaerately tried to get her back that in his extreme emotion, he caused the movie reel to pop out of the projector. The theater wailed in disappointment. They had nothing to watch except the quarreling 'couple'.

" Then what?!?" she said as she was walking down up the aisle to the exit door on her right. She wasn't even looking at him she just kept on going.

" Dancing!" He yelled. The word echoed thru the walls of the movie house. Hermione was so baffled by this that she felt she had to stop to hear what he had to say. Not turning around she stood awaiting his defense.

" It was the first time I saw you so happy. Like you didn't give a damn about anything. You were dancing with Viktor that night. I was so mad because---- I should've been the one that made you smile like that or at least even tried. I've realized that you were a girl a long time ago. I just never said anything. I was afraid of losing you as a friend. But now, I' m just afraid of losing you. I'm sorry Hermione."

She turned around, looked at him, and said " As what?" 

" What?" he replied.

" You said that you were afraid of losing me, as what?" She asked

" Just you. The girl." He said as he inched his way to her, cupping her face and kissing her lips. The audience cheered at them. As they turned around the movie went back on. They left the theater and for they didn't need to see the ending.

That's all folks. I'm sorry it took this long for me to think this up. I had to enroll for this term and I had a few Christmas and New Year's eve parties to go to as well. Don't worry Ginny and Harry will be posted soon!

__

__


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ginny's Makeover Part IV

_Ok, stay cool! This is what you've been waiting for! Don't blow it! _Ginny thought. It was twilight; She and Harry had just finished passing by the theaters. Now they were on their way to Trafalgar square. " You know before I had no idea how muggles could live without magic." She said starting the conversation.

" We try to get by." Harry said remembering the time before he got into Hogwarts. It wasn't much of a life, but he still knew how to live it. 

" I think they just got creative. They didn't have powers so they made their own magic. I mean, look at that arcade!" Ginny said. She was slowly getting more comfortable with him. " It makes you see how everyone is looking for some new adventure. This one is to me " 

Harry smiled. She never really heard Ginny talk like this. She was becoming more interesting to him. He liked the way she put things together. They never really talked much, if anything it's just your usual 1-minute-chat-before-going-to-class type of thing. There was a short pause after that. Harry didn't really know what to say, he didn't want to that much. He liked listening to her. Still, he had to say something to break the silence. 

" Ok, I know you don't really know that much about muggle things, but if there was anything the muggles have that you would love to introduce to the wizard world like a computer or something, what would it be?" _A Computer? What an example! _Harry thought. He looked at Ginny, who was staring blankly at the sky thinking of what she'll answer. 

" A Picture that doesn't move. Either that or the movie of Drew Barrymore _Never Been Kissed._" She said.__

_ _

__" What? why? In your world the pictures are alive! It's not boring." Harry was very intrigued at her answer. Why would she want a picture that doesn't move?

" I like how they don't move. There's something about a picture when it doesn't talk and get drunk during the holidays. It doesn't wander off when you're not looking. It's always there."

" Yes, but won't you get tired of it everyday when you just look for it. I know I do. That's why I love wizard cameras." 

" It's like That Kodak sign that read _these are the moments. _With wizard cameras you won't remember the feeling of what it was like the moment the picture was taken because the little version of you left to talk to someone else that was in the background. With a still picture, you get to go back to silently visit the place again while you're looking at the unchanging smiles of the subjects. The moment is actually relived. That's why I like it. It keeps the memories."

Harry just looked at her. She had such passion in what she believed in. It made him want to get a picture taken right now. _What's going on? Why am I thinking like this?!?_" So how about you? What wizard thing would you like to introduce to the muggle world? And why? " She asked, 

Harry thought for a while and came up with " the music dust, but every sound system company will be after my head. Why? Because you just sprinkle it on yourself and the person you want to hear music with, then you say the song you want to hear and that's what you two will hear. It's the best thing to use to have privacy. You can even say the album. No need to fight over the CD player."Ginny laughed at the answer he gave. Although it was really practical she thought. " What? Don't you think it's a good idea?" he said riding along with the light conversation they were having. She didn't reply. The two were having a pretty good time walking. They were getting to know each other. He never knew her in this point of view. He usually hung out with Ron and he didn't take the time to have a very long conversation with her. Although the more they talked, the more he wanted to change things between them.

Ginny wasn't nervous anymore. She didn't see him as 'The Crush' that was unattainable anymore. She saw him as the nice guy that she can talk to. It wasn't that she didn't like him in that way anymore. To put it as simply as possible, it's not puppy love anymore. Their bond as friends moreover as anything has gotten deeper.

They crossed another street to reach Trafalgar Square, by that time the sun was almost gone. Ginny was overwhelmed. She saw the gigantic fountain with lights inside, there were statues of lions around it while the pigeons were flying away. Beside it were street artists selling their paintings, as well as offering their services to those who wanted a portrait. Harry spotted the one thing that could make this night perfect. He was caught in the atmosphere, yet he was still conscious of his actions. So he knew that what he was about to do could make a pretty big change. He didn't care. He wanted it already.

" Harry this place is beautiful! I could stand here forever. " She said. Without a word, He took her hand and tangled her fingers with his as he led her in front of the artist that was working in front of the brightest side of the fountain. He motioned him to draw them " Then stand here," he said softly. He took his hand away from guiding it wrap around his neck. He did the same with the other. Lastly, he used his arms to embrace her at the waist. The two figures were swaying side to side in a slow dance.

" Well, here's one wish fulfilled." He said before letting his lips rest on her head. 

" Here's another." She said taking away an arm from her neck to reach into her pocket to pull out a small packet of music dust. She tore the packet open. Waved her hands in a circular fashion so that the particles could engulf them both. There was sparkling dust like those that fairies left. They didn't fall to the ground they just kept on circling the couple like diamond stars orbiting them. She went back to their original position. The artist looked at his subject and saw the phenomenon. He blinked his eyes in disbelief at the sparkles that were flying about. Nevertheless, he added it to his work." Choose your song," She whispered. 

"_No one else Comes Close, by Joe._ I think it's gonna be our song soon," He said.Suddenly the music started to play and they heard the singer's voice.

_When we turn out the lights _

_The two of us alone together_

_Something's just not right_

_But girl you know that I would never_

_Ever let another's come between the two of us_

_Cause no one else can ever take your place _

"I like this." She said

" Not as much as I like it." He said lovingly teasing her. He brushed her hair away from her glowing face. She was shaking both from the cool weather and the fact that Harry was holding her. He noticed it and rubbed her back for a few seconds. She melted into the warm feeling that possessed her and rest herself in his chest. In his reply to this action, he let gravity take over so that his lips touched her hair.

__

_No one else comes close to you _

_No one makes me feel the way you do _

_You're so special girl, to me _

_And you'll always be eternally _

_Everytime I hold you near _

_You'll always say the words I love to hear_

_Girl with just a touch _

_You can do so much _

_No one else comes close._

_ _

She wanted to ask so badly, how do you feel about Cho? But There was no way she could bring herself to do it. It was too perfect. They hardly noticed their anything else, if they had, they would see that there was a little bit of a commotion over the dust surrounding them. The two kept silent, lost in their thoughts_. Finally we're here! I can't believe it. But what if my present appearance is the only thing that's driving him to do this? I can't live like that_. She thought. Again, her pessimistic side took over. She stayed leaning on his chest, yet it wasn't the fuzzy feeling anymore. Her emotions were a mixture of doubt and fear.__

_ _

_And when I wake up to _

_The touch of your head on my shoulder _

_You're a dream come true_

_Oh girl you know I'll always treasure_

_Every kiss and every day_

_I love you girl in every way _

_Cause in my life_

She couldn't take it she had to find out, even if it meant losing the moment. 

"What about Cho?" Asked Ginny. _How could you…why did you say that?_ She scolded her brain. She couldn't believe that her mind would send this impulse to her mouth. _It was going so well, then you had to ruin it with your stupid notion! You could've at least let the song finished, BUT NO! You IDIOT!!!!_

_ _

He was taken aback by her question, still he replied calmly," What about her?" He retorted. " I know I've liked her but I found out we weren't gonna work out," he said. He adjusted his arms to pull her tighter.

_ _

" Really?" 

" Yeah, Cause she doesn't think the way you do. She's always just so wrapped up in her world that I don't think there will be any room for me. She's not you." He said looking into her eyes. He inched towards her finally meeting her lips in a long passionate kiss.__

_ _

_No one else comes close to you _

_No one makes me feel the way you do_

_You're so special girl to me_

_And you'll always be eternally_

_Everytime I hold you near _

_You'll always say the words I love to hear_

_Girl with just a touch _

_You can do so much no one else comes close_

_ _

_No one else comes close_

_ _

# As the music dust faded away and the song in their minds finished. So was the painting. " I hate to interrupt, but are you going to pay me?" said the artist. They finished their kiss snapping back to reality. They pulled away from each other giving each one a last look. Ginny looked as if she just woke up from a fantastic dream, while Harry looked as though he had won the lottery with his ear-to-ear grin. He was in love. _Funny how you suddenlyget hit, despite what went on before or rather, what hasn't gone on before. _He thought. They walked over to view their portrait hand in hand. "So how'd you like it?" The man asked.

"Harry, It's perfect." She said beaming at the canvas. He seized the dance. From the expression of Ginny and Harry's soulful eyes, enveloped in floating music dust, He made the painting come to life using his own magic. 

" You know, I see your point. I'd never want this to move." Harry said kissing her cheek. " This is going to be an interesting year." He said 

So far that's it. I might add some more but you guys have to tell me idf I should and what. OK? CIAO!!

_ _


End file.
